


Consume Me

by ride_the_dinos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Photography, Stalker Tim Drake, Stalking, Victim Blaming, Whump, more tags to come, sociopath!Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: Jason Todd, Robin, Boy Wonder: drugged to the gills in Tim's very own bathtub.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 31
Kudos: 182





	Consume Me

_“I desire very little, but the things I do consume me”_

_-Beau Taplin_

Tim hasn't moved in hours. He's sitting ram-rod straight against his bathroom door, ignoring the ache of cramped muscles in favor of studying the photos taped over every available surface- the walls, the ceiling, the mirror, strewn across the floor, taped to the cabinets. Some blurry, some dark as pitch, some angled so strange it's hard to discern the subject. 

Tim's gaze travels hungrily over the glossy photographs. No matter how bad quality some of them are, Tim has no problem finding the faces amongst the darkness and shaky focus. They were, after all, taken by himself. 

They all boast the same unsuspecting subject. 

Robin: grinning, sharp as a tack as he leans against a brick barrier next to Batman's hulking frame. Robin: sucking on a split lip as bruised hands fiddle with a zippo. Robin: running a hand through his raven curls. Robin: snarling, spitting blood. Robin: laughing. Robin: running. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. 

There are other photos, of course. 

Photos that hold the same crooked grin. The same curls. The same hands. 

A different name. 

Jason Todd. Stepping out of an old Bentley in the Diamond District. Smiling, charming, shaking hands at a gala. Swimming at the Wayne Manor. Legs dangling over the roof of the Wayne Manor. Sitting on the kitchen steps at the Wayne Manor. Just as oblivious to the camera lense as in all the others. 

Tim loves all of them. Hasn't managed to throw a single shot out. It feels like a betrayal everytime he considers cleaning up his collection. A collection that has been growing for two years.

Two years of running himself ragged just to get close enough. Two years of carefully developing and pilfering and sneaking and using his family name and fortune to his every advantage. Two years of careful planning.

A plan that went into effect last night.

A plan that won Tim his prize: Jason Peter Todd, Robin, Boy Wonder, drugged to the gills in Tim's very own bathtub. 

If Tim calculated the amount right, and _of course_ he did, the sedatives will fade out in a few minutes, and the boy in the pictures will finally be real. Finally be _alive_. 

Adrenaline thrums like a livewire down Tim's spine. He feels as though he's downed ten coffees in as many minutes. 

Robin is handcuffed and zip-tied at the wrists. Zip-ties wrap around his elbows and ankles as well. Tim's seen the results of the boy's training. He wants his due time before anything unfortunate happens, like escape. The precautions are necessary. 

Jason stirs, limp against the porcelain of the bathtub. A groan echoes against the marble surfaces as he shifts in his bonds. 

Tim can pinpoint the moment Jason claws his way back to consciousness by the way his gorgeous muscles tense and roll beneath pale skin. Blue eyes blink open and he fights to focus drug-hazed vision. 

Tim neatly folds out of his sitting position, crawls carefully over the photographs scattered at his knees until he reaches the side of the tub. 

Fear- raw and fracturing in its intensity, meets Tim's fascinated gaze. 

"Heey…what're y-" 

"Hello, Jason."

To Tim, the words taste like a prayer on his lips, sweet and soulful and filled with promise. He'll never tire of saying that name. 

The boy tenses further in his bonds.

"Wa's happ'n…"

"Jason it's okay. You're safe here."

"Whr's Br-" he swallows the words, tongue darting out to wet chapped lips. 

Tim reaches out, excitement broiling in his belly. His heart beats like a thousand butterflies fighting to escape his ribcage. 

_Real. Real. Real. Real. Real._

His hands shake as he runs a fingertip over the arch of Jason's brow, down his clammy cheek. 

"It's okay. I know about Robin. And Batman."

A noise of alarm tears itself from his throat, and Jason curls as far away from Tim's hand as he can. He lets it fall back to the lip of the tub. 

It's in that moment the Boy Wonder seems to focus in on the wallpaper of candid photographs lining every available surface. His eyes grow wide in horror, lips curling into a weak snarl even as his body is sluggish and weighted with the remnants of the drugs. 

Tim watches the expressions shift on his face in awe. Watches his sweat soaked curls bounce as he swivels to take in the rest of the sprawling bathroom. Watches as his teal eyes blur with unshed tears and clear up again just as fast. The pride he felt for all these photos begins to fade as he realizes that ink and gloss could _never_ live up to the real thing. At the same time, he feels a burning in his gut to get _more-_ to take advantage of the little bird he has trussed up in his tub and take a hundred, a _thousand_ more photos if only it would last him a lifetime. 

"Why…?" 

Tim shakes himself from the iron grip of desire, once more reaching out to stroke the boy's cheekbone, this time tracing his lips with featherlight touch. 

"I simply wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful." 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr too: @ride-the-dinos (come say hi! :D)


End file.
